Loves' Trials
by Elementalmoon
Summary: GREEN RIDER FIC. When Estora discovers the love between the Rider she calls friend, and the man to whom she is betrothed, can her matchmaking, and the help of others overcome the many reasons why the two should not be together? And what of the wedding?


Hey everyone! Well, I guess I'd better give you all an intro to my fic. Basically, the plot is this: It has been two months since the end of First Rider's Call, and the wedding plans between King Zachary and Lady Estora are proceeding despite the odd happenings throughout the kingdom. Karigan, once content to be at the castle, has spent the past two months taking any and all errands that will send her away. Zachary has also been acting strangely, being at times absentminded and inordinately irritated. When Estora discovers the love between the Rider she calls friend, and the man to whom she is betrothed, can her matchmaking, and the help of others overcome the many reasons why the two should not be together? And what of the wedding?

Enjoy!

I do not own the characters of Green Rider, or First Rider's Call.

* * *

_ Today's the day…_thought Karigan as she traveled along the winding paths of the castle gardens. _Today's the day that I leave Sacor City for home. Perhaps I can get away for long enough… Although why I think going home for a short month will heal what two months of endless work could not I have no idea… And if I lose any more weight Captain Mapstone will have me dragged to the healers._ Looking down at the green uniform hanging somewhat limply on her body she grimaced. Then, reaching a bend in the path, she stiffened in recognition of the two people sitting at the table set up there. _Of course I would run into them…into him…_Putting on her smile she walked over to the two and said, "Good evening your Excellency. My lady." 

"Good evening Rider G'ladheon. Would you care to join us and be our Triad?"

The sound of his voice, Zachary's voice was music to her ear, but the question asked only served to remind her of what was and what could not be. Finding it difficult to look at the king, she instead turned her eyes towards Lady Estora, before replying, "I fear I cannot, for I leave in a few hours to return home." Zachary's eyes grew troubled at the announcement. "I must finish preparing for the journey."

"How long will you be gone Karigan?" spoke Estora, aware of the undercurrents within the conversation but unsure as to what caused them.

"I've been given a month's leave, and I intend to spend it with my father. I might also visit one of my friends Estral Andovian, but I need the rest that this month will provide me." _Not to mention time to strengthen my will…_

"I understand. You haven't been at the castle for more than a few days at a time for months. You and Condor could use the break" Glancing at the faces of both the king and Karigan, Estora wondered at what had caused such a rift in what she had always thought a close relationship; at least for a king and a messenger under his command.

* * *

Zachary felt a helpless rage coupled with endless despair as he thought of the last few months. It wasn't as though he disliked Lady Estora. But she could not rival Karigan's fire or spirit; her reckless beauty and honesty that allowed her to tell her sovereign lord what he should be doing only hours after meeting him. Just remembering their first real meeting brought a smile to his face. A smile, which, as he tuned back into the conversation between his betrothed and the queen of his heart, died. 

"Well good evening. I must be going. I fear I must discuss some messages that some of the others wish to have brought to their friends and family along my path." A smile at this touched Karigans' lips. "Also, Condor will not be feeling kindly to us leaving again so soon. I must have a long conversation with him before we set out."

"Of course. Do not let us delay you." _What is running through Zachary's mind? He seems to be troubled about something…could it be Karigan? But why would he be upset with her? She has done nothing wrong that I have seen or heard…_

Karigan waited a few seconds, unsure as to whether more would be said; if he would speak…However, Lady Estora appeared lost in thought, and the king, she couldn't bear to look towards him in any case. Bowing, she turned on her heel and walked purposefully back the way she had come. But before getting more than two steps away she heard it.

_ I can't just let her leave like this…Even though nothing can be between us I don't want to leave things as they are. But Estora is here, and even if she weren't, she is my betrothed…_ "Rider G'ladheon." No sign that she heard him marked her steps as she continued on her way. "Karigan." At her name though, she stopped. Unsure now as to what he wanted to say, Zachary paused to take a breath, then asked a question, gambling for the answer he wanted. "Would you be so kind as to stop by my chambers shortly before you leave? I wish to send a letter to your father, and would like you to take it with you. If it would be no trouble…" He attempted a smile, even though her back remained turned. Meanwhile he prayed for her to say yes. To give him just a few minutes in which he could talk to her without others present…Unfortunately, his prayers remained unanswered.

"I would Your Excellency, however I must ask you to give it to Captain Mapstone to give to me, for I will not have the time to meet you. I have already dallied too long, and the evening grows short. I must be off within the hour, or I shall never get out of here. Begging your pardon of course." _Please accept that please. I cannot bear to be alone with you. Not yet…_

"I understand…well good evening." _What did you think she'd do? I just wish things were different…Even if different was only that she didn't avoid me at every turn…_

"Good evening."

* * *

Walking away from them, Karigans' heart began to break all over again. Striding purposefully toward the stable, Karigans' thoughts began to churn like the sea. Out of her despair, anger began to boil, and began to become self-directed. 

_ What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking that's what. I never should have been in the gardens. I should have gone out to the fields! Oh why did things have to be this way? I just wish I could go back to the beginning. Before I realized that I loved him…Before I found out that he loved me…To when we could just be king and messenger, but friends for all that._

_ Actually, I wish I could just go back to being my fathers' daughter; a merchant and free to be a gentle woman instead of forever riding through rain, wind and sleet; snow, ice and heat. Granted, I wasn't truly a gentlewoman in the first place, but at least I could be what I wanted to be, without the interference of magic, ghosts, Eletians, or the king who stole my heart…_

Karigan had reached the stable, and her emotions had settled once again. Much as leaving would hurt; it was for the best, for both of them.

* * *

_ As I watched her walk away from me, I couldn't help but wonder what I'd done wrong to make the gods above punish me in such a manner. To love, but unable to show the world my true feelings. To know that my love is returned, but unable to take that love; it's enough to drive even the most levelheaded person mad._

_ Estora is talking to me, but I don't even hear her over the rushing of thoughts of Karigan. It's been so long since I've seen her without the pretext of a message, and even longer still since I've seen her without another person interfering with what I truly wish I could say. And after that scene in the observatory, I doubt I will ever get her alone. I honestly meant the gift as nothing more or less than an expression of my feelings despite my wish for more than that. But no, she is too wary of what I will ask of her now that I know what she feels, and in truth, I cannot be sure of my own self control. Dreams of her fill my nights and thoughts of her invade my days. It's getting so that I cannot even run my country without thinking "What would Karigan say?"_

"Oh what was that Estora? I'm sorry I was thinking of something else I'm afraid and did not hear you." _That and I don't want to hear what you have to say really. All I want is to be a common man; able and willing to make Karigan my wife whether we were rich or poor…_

* * *

_ What could he be thinking? I know he isn't listening to me, but what is going through his mind? Could he be worried about the wedding? No, that couldn't be it, for he said just the other day everything was going off without a hitch. Could it be Karigan? Every time they meet to discuss a message or how mission has gone, he tends to brood afterward, and it's obvious that the girl doesn't wish to talk to him. Could whatever the reason for the rift in their friendship be the cause of his preoccupation now?_

_ Oh, he's coming out of his trance now. Perchance he'll answer some of my questions…_ "Your highness, what is on your mind? You seem preoccupied."

"It's nothing Estora, and I believe I've asked you to call me Zachary." _What did she mean by that? Could it possibly be that she knows about Karigan?_

"Of course Your…Zachary. It just seemed that you needed someone to talk to." _And I wish you would talk to me. How can I be the wife you need if you won't allow me into your confidences?_

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. Forgive me, but I'm going to retire for the evening. I have an early conference to attend in the morning." _And I cannot bear to lie to you if you keep asking questions along this vein. You are my betrothed, and I cannot tell you that I love another…_

"Of course. Good evening…Zachary." _If he will not tell me, then perhaps another will…Captain Mapstone would know. After all, she all but raised him, and would know the workings of his mind better than any other…_

* * *

Oblivious to the inner thoughts of the lady at his side, Zachary made his way up to the palace, then bid her goodnight. Once in his room, Zachary pulled out the letter he had addressed to Karigan's father, Stevic G'ladheon. Then, with a weary sigh, he went out the door once again to go see Captain Mapstone.

* * *

In her room, Lauren Mapstone sank into her chair with a great sigh, relieved to be able to sit after a long day of complaints and reports of more mysterious happenings. Resting her eyes for just a moment, she basked in the quiet and peace of her chambers. Then, letting her mind drift, she began to think of the past couple of months.

* * *

After the Green Riders had returned to their rightful place within the palace, and Karigan uncovered the lost treasures of the First Rider, life had seemed to slow down from the frantic pace it had adopted in the previous months. Not that things weren't moving along steadily, but with the threat of tainted wild magic temporarily relieved, the strain on the Green Riders had disappeared. When the horn had sounded out across the land, more than one new rider had shown up to answer its call. In fact, in the past two months, twenty new riders had come wild eyed and ready to take up their brooches and begin a life unlike any other. 

But of the Riders who had lived through Shadwell and the forest, scars from those times had appeared, making some stronger, and making others retreat from the family that surrounded them. Most notably of these were Alton and Karigan.

Alton had backed into a shell since he was rescued from the tower, telling only the bare bones of what happened, and refusing to even see Karigan. After the first couple of times, she had stopped trying.

Karigan on the other hand seemed all too eager to return to duty, taking any and all messages that came her way, willing herself into dangerous situations just as long as it kept her away form the palace. Lauren had at first wondered if the reason for this was Alton, but after watching her king and Karigan interact, and knowing of his feelings for the girl, she became suspicious of Karigan's true motives for staying away.

_ Maybe it's for the best_, she mused. _I can't say how things would work out if Zachary decided to forsake everything and marry for love, and besides that, Karigan is a Green Rider, and if she should become pregnant with the heir to the throne and got injured in battle…No, Zachary knew from the beginning that he would not be able to marry for love. Despite how he feels, he has announced that he will marry Estora, and that is that. But despite her vehement statement, she could not help but muse about whether Zachary had truly made the right decision._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Startled from her thoughts, Lauren was disoriented at first. Then, getting up, she went to the door, opening it to see the King standing outside, looking older than ever, and clutching an envelope as if it were his lifeline.

"What has happened?" she cried, thinking that he had received terrible news to look the way he did.

Confused by her question, Zachary stood perplexed for a moment before realizing how hard he was holding onto the missive. Relaxing his hand he replied, "Nothing has happened, I just came to ask you to give this to Karigan for me. She told me she wouldn't have the time to come get it from me personally, and said you'd be able to give it to her before she goes off. It's a letter to her father that I need delivered as soon as possible."

Bemused now, Lauren stared at her king and friend. _A letter to Karigan's father? I know that Zachary would never jeopardize the kingdom by breaking off his engagement to Estora when the plans for the wedding are already in motion, but why the letter to Karigan's father? He could want fabric for the wedding or another item as a gift to Estora. But then why seem angry that Karigan asked him to give the letter to me since she had things to get done before she leaves?_ "Zachary, you seem upset, what's the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not upset about anything. Really, everything is going fine. I'm just tired from the many things that I've had to take care of in the recent months." _Like she'll believe that. But I can't tell her the truth. I can't even accept the truth. And the truth is that having Karigan avoid me, and knowing that it's for the best is killing me. I love her so much that I don't know how I'm going to live without her…_

_ I can tell he's lying. Even without the brooch I would know. He's wearing his heart on his sleeve, and there's no way to help him._

* * *

Well that's all for now…I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see about updating this ASAP. I just need to get past a little writer's block. I can envision what's going to happen with this fic though, so no worries! R&R please! Any criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive. Until Next Time! 


End file.
